


Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

by indestructress



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Magic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/pseuds/indestructress
Summary: Alice and Julia run The Wick Inn, a B&B where the couple uses their magic to make love connections among their guests. Emerging glam rockstar, Eliot Waugh, spends some time at the inn to get away from the spotlight, at least that's the story his manger, Margo Hanson is telling. With A LOT of encouragement from Julia and Alice, Eliot gets to know Quentin Coldwater, a novelist searching for inspiration for his next book.





	Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Alice and Julia have magic in this universe, but it's a fantasized version of Wiccan magic. Other characters will make appearances as the story progresses.

A blonde woman rested her head against the shoulder of her brunette lover, cherishing every moment in her presence. The brunette leaned in to kiss the blonde’s forehead. The two women were too engrossed in each other to pay attention to the other pair of blonde and brunette lovers behind the counter. 

Julia smiled knowingly, “Did you enjoy your stay?” 

Julia’s words coax the women back to reality. “It was magical.” The brunette answered, not taking her eyes off her blonde. 

“You’re right about that.” Julia said too loudly prompting Alice to give her a warning stare. Alice was not as open about their witchcraft as Julia. 

The women found the strength to break apart and start the check out process.

“Oh, I think you made a mistake.” The blonde woman pointed to her bill. “You didn’t charge me the last 2 nights for my room.” 

Alice squinted despite her thick glasses, to read the charges. “Jules, did you forget to add those nights?” 

Julia smirked at Alice. “It’s not like she was using that room.” 

Alice had to concede. After the candlelit dinner her and Julia set up, the two women had been sharing a room. 

The blonde guest blushed, realizing that everyone knew what she had been up to the last couple of nights. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Alice reassured the guests. “This one’s on us. Thank you for staying at The Wick Inn.” 

“Thank you so much.” The blonde guest wrapped her arm around her brunette. “For everything.” 

“Our pleasure.” Julia wrapped her arm around her blonde giving her ass a squeeze. Alice buckled at Julia’s touch, not expecting to be groped in public. She waited until the guests leave before returning her affection. 

Before Alice gets a chance, the door of The Wick Inn opened, ushering in it’s newest guest, Eliot Waugh.

When Eliot Waugh enters a room, everyone notices. This would be true even if he wasn’t the mega glamorous lead singer of Apophis. 

However, when Quentin Coldwater enters a room, no one notices. In fact, he’s been here the whole time observing the interactions happening around him, getting inspiration for his next novel. And when Eliot entered The Wick Inn, Quentin NOTICED. 

And for once, Quentin was noticed back. Too bad he was too oblivious to realize it. 

Eliot was not one to be caught gawking. Boys came to him. That’s why after he finished checking in, he didn’t approach that cute little nerd sitting in the corner with his books. He did however, choose a seat in his eyesight in order to display himself. Coincidentally, it had the best view in the house. Directly at that corner. 

Now that Eliot was out of earshot, Julia entered full fangirl mode. “Oh. My. God.” Julia squealed, bouncing with excitement. 

Alice waited for Julia to calm down. She knew asking questions to Julia in this state wouldn’t give her any intelligible answers. She hadn’t seen Julia this hyped since the incident with Stevie Nicks at the airport. Julia made such a scene they were nearly kicked off their flight. This time she was going to have to intervene. Alice placed both hands on Julia’s shoulders to steady her. “You want to tell me what’s got you so excited?” 

Julia grabbed the sign in sheet off the counter and held it up for Alice to see. “Eliot Waugh is staying at our inn!” 

Alice stared back at Julia, not comprehending her answer. 

“The lead singer of Apophis.” 

Still no response from Alice. 

“You know that song, Silent Choices.”

“Oh, I love that song!” It was Alice’s turn to fangirl out and Julia’s responsibility to rein her in. 

“Shh. He’s going to hear you.” Julia looked over her shoulder to check that Eliot hadn’t looked their way. He hadn’t. His eyes were still fixed on that beautiful corner. 

Alice peeked around Julia for a glance at Eliot, trying not to look too conspicuous. “What do you think he’s doing here? Don’t rock stars usually stay in expensive hotels in the city?” 

Julia turned to look at Eliot, relieved that his attention was focused elsewhere. “Maybe he’s trying to get away from the spotlight.” She continued to watch him, noticing the glances he was making at that man in the corner. “Or maybe he’s here for something else.” Julia grinned a grin Alice was too familiar with. “A secret rendezvous?”

Alice turned her attention to Quentin. “I don’t know. Not everyone is gay, you know?” 

Julia gave Alice a look that indicated otherwise and set out to prove it. 

Quentin was doing his best to focus on his work and not the unreasonably gorgeous stranger sitting across the room. He couldn’t help, but sneak glances at him. The man was sprawled out in a way that shouldn’t be legal. For God’s sake his pants were so tight it looked like he had dipped his bare legs in glitter and if his shirt had buttons he wasn’t bothering to use any of them. 

Quentin’s heart stopped when he noticed a figure standing in front of his table. When he looked up to see it was just the innkeeper, he breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been caught peeping. Or, so he thought. 

“Is everything to your satisfaction?” Julia asked in an attempt to make her question sexy. 

“Um, yeah.” Quentin returned to his work. 

“So, you’ll still be needing your room then?” Julia was never good at subtlety. 

Luckily, Quentin was never good at picking up clues. “I don’t plan on leaving yet.” Quentin looked at her confused. “Do you need more rooms or something?.”

“No, no.” Julia stepped to the side to give him a view of Eliot. “ I just thought maybe you would be changing rooms now.” 

Quentin’s eyes darted between Julia and Eliot as he struggled to keep his focus. “I’m happy with my room.” 

Julia sighed disappointed. “Okay.” She looked back at Eliot. “Let me know if anything changes.” She turned to leave a confused, for some reasons not her fault, Quentin. 

Alice had been watching the whole ordeal and smiled smugly as Julia came back defeated. “I told you they weren’t together.” 

“You were right.” Julia reached out for Alice’s hand, bringing it to her lips. Kissing the sapphire ring on her left hand. A tradition Julia started to acknowledge when Alice was right. This way they both got to win. “As usual.” Julia continued her kisses, giving each finger equal attention. 

Alice pulled Julia’s lips to her own, devouring them with each hungry kiss. Alice’s hands slid down to Julia’s hips, pulling her in closer. Julia worked her lips from Alice’s mouth to her jaw, to her neck increasing the pressure with each movement. “Just because they didn’t come here together, doesn’t mean they can’t leave together.” Alice breathed into Julia’s ear, eager to please her in more ways than one. 

Julia put an end to her trail of kisses and looked up at Alice, licking her lips with anticipation. “That’s my girl.” Julia moved closer to Alice again, stopping before reaching her lips. “Why don’t we take this upstairs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut happens next chapter!


End file.
